Dragon Fire
by Cam579
Summary: When Eragon bumps into a stranger while hunting who's asking for Garrow how is he to know that the 'rocks' in his bag are going to change his life.
1. Chapter 1-The Stranger

Fan fic- Chapter 1

Eragon knocked an arrow to hid bow breathing quietly. Light brown eyebrows framed his brown eyes and a he had a mop of shaggy brown hair. Trees filled most of his view but in front of him he could see a deer she was a nut brown colour with white spots he noted idly. The leaves were a rich emerald green and shone in the gloom. Eragon sighted down his shaft. Suddenly hearing heavy breathing and a patter of feet the deer bolted and he whipped around and prepared to shootat the sound sighting down his shaft again and drawing back to his cheek…

"Stop don't shoot" a voice cried out. Eragon squinted to see a young dark haired man pushing his way through the brambles. He was his age maybe a little older but no more than twenty-two. He had clear grey eyes that had an intimidating sharpness to them makig him appear to pivk up on evry thing. His dark hair fell almost to his shoulders and had an uncared fore air to it. He was armed with an elaborate bow and a broadsword that hung on his back. The bow was somewhat nicer than most merchants with golden details but he could always just be successful Eragon thought.

"Most people use the track" Eragon remarked dryly. "At least those who don't want to be made into pin cushions do."

"Do you know where Carvahall is?" the stranger asked ignoring the slight jab.

"It's down there," Eragon pointed helpfully into the trees. He had to tell Roran about this. "Just follow the track. it's simple," Eragon frowned suddenly realising a problem, "Why do you want to know we don't get many visitors in Carvahall, and the merchants usually come by the low road."

The stranger smiled thinly "oh you know family"

Eragon frowned who in Carvahall he could be related to. He was as tall as Roran with sharp grey eyes and shaggy black hair that fell around his face. No one had black hair and grey eyes they all really looked the msame with the same brown locks and brown eyes. Apart from Elaine and Abriech but that was different and he couldn't remember any one in the town mentioning a visiting family member.

"So good luck" Eragon said still unconvinced.

"Thanks and if you are looking for a deer I accidently skewered one other there. I thought it was an imperial soldier "he admitted sheepishly running his hands through his black hair.

Eragon watched the man bemused as he walked of through the bushes, he had never asked his name he thought before looking up at the hill. Dinner could wait...

**I know this is kind of short but it's kind of a preview review favourite follow if you are intrested :):):)**

**Morrigan**


	2. Chapter 2- Reunition

Eragon scuffed his boot in the mud as he trudged back to the farm. He had changed his mind several times after his first decision to follow the stranger. It was only after several minutes he finally decided to actually collect the deer besides as a result of his indecision he had lost the stranger. This weighed heavy on his mind as he shouldered the stag and continued his solitary trek home. The trek had been solitary much like his hunt and the only person he had seen in three days had been the stranger. This had left him more than a little starved for company and a drink.

He looked up as he reached the gate and pushed it open, turned around and latched it. He sped up eager to arrive home and get the bloody stag off his shoulder because .this stag had been eating way too many leaves. Eragon smiled wryly as he spotted Roran's shovel propped up on the fence gleaming silver Roran washed and cleaned his tools religiously. Unlike himself as Eragon was wont to leave his tools dirty and squirrelled away in some nook or cranny, a habit Garrow had tried and mostly failed to break.

Entering the room he ducked under the low door frame in order to avoid dislodging the deer that was slung across his shoulder. Turning away from the door he tossed the deer on to the table and turned around. Hearing a dry cough he whipped back round to the table and spotted sitting down with an amused smile on his face...the stranger. He was dressed in a fine wine red tunic, a more discreet brown cloak propped around his chair and a hand and a half sword hung at his waist skimming the floorboards.

Who are you Eragon said confused and more than a little bit nervous by the strangers reappearance in his house. He didn't remember Garrow mentioning that he had family coming and the stranger couldn't have followed him...could he. His fingers clutched his hunting knife nervously and his eyes flickered to the doorways. "Garrow?" He called nervously.

"He's fetching Roran," the stranger answered ignoring the first question.

Eragon nodded it made sense Roran would probably be in Carvahall and either drinking or courting Katrina. Personally Eragon thought he probably was drinking given that he spent a large proportion of the time there, that being said Eragon himself probably spent too long there as well. Eragon though privately hoped they were both almost home as he hated small talk. "So.." He said awkwardly.

"I'm Murtagh," the stranger volunteered. He was probably picking up on the awkward pause Eragon presumed.

"Eragon," Eragon said smiling. Eragon then heard footsteps and low voices and turned to the door. Two men walked through one was elderly in his late forties minimum with greying hair. His frame was bent from years of hard labour and the youth on his side towered over him. Roran, the youth resembled a Eragon in his colouring with the same brown hair and brown eyes that were common in Carvahall. However his build was different as he was far more muscular and a few inches taller than his cousin.

"Oh Eragon your home" Garrow said

"I had noticed," Eragon said dryly.

"Eragon enough of that wit, get the carcass off the table and Roran please get out," Garrow said turning to the tall broad shouldered man behind him

Eragon watched Roran's face go from normal to a bright red before Roran exploded. "You drag me away from my tankard because there is important news and now you send me out how's that bloody far," Eragon smirked at Roran he had definitely been drinking.

"Fine," Garrow said lifting his hands appeasingly. "I can't think of a better way to put this but Selena, my sister is Murtagh's mother,"

Eragon nodded for a moment before almost realising what he had actually said. "So Murtagh is my brother?" He asked. This was so cool he thought mind a buzzing he had a brother. Did he know their parents? How old was he? Did he know why he had been abandoned in Carvahall? Suddenly Eragon knew exactly where they had to go next.

"Yeah," Murtagh said smiling.

"Cousin," Roran said rushing over an giving him a massive bear hug.

He was a bit drunk though Eragon thought so that partially explained the hug. Eragon waited until Roran released a cussing Murtagh "We need to give you a proper Carvahall welcome,"

"What," Murtagh said confused

The two cousins exchanged an evil smile

"We need to visit the tavern ,"

**AN so here the next chapter is sorry for the long wait but despite having the holidays i have been really busy and my sister who was meant to beta has been studying so she didn't so if you spot any errors please tell me. And read and review :)**


	3. Chapter 3-The Bar Fight

Eragon walked into the tavern smiling. Murtagh, his brother a fact he had not yet come to terms with, at his side about to experience the Carvahall welcome. Roran had ditched them for Katrina but Eragon was somewhat unsure about his success as generically Roran went before he got drunk not after. And well last time he had gone the result hadn't been pleasant to put it lightly.

Inside the tavern was the usual noise and clutter that any tavern full of drunk men would but Eragon heard distinctly over the top the sound of a breaking glass. He scanned the tavern quickly for Abreich and Baldor. Spotting a head of blonde hair he hurried over. Abreich was one of the few blonde people in the brown haired dominated Carvahall which made him stand out in a crowd and so easy to find. His brother Baldor was a brunette and in that way fitted in more. That was part of the reason why Eragon had been confused by Murtagh with his black hair he didn't fit in either really so he couldn't have been closely related Eragon had thought. Knowing though Murtagh was his brother he presumed his father must have had black hair, a comforting fact which helped him put an identity on his sire.

"Hi Eragon," Abreich said with a slight slur in his voice.

"Hey Abreich, you too Baldor," Eragon said addressing the two boys.

"Whose the friend," Baldor asked curiously pointing at Murtagh who was standing awkwardly to the side.

Eragon beckoned furiously to Murtagh who wandered over. "He is..." Eragon said pausing for suspense. "My brother."

Eragon grinned as Murtagh faced an onslaught of questions which he answered to a various degrees of success. They ranged from his name to where he lived to how long he'd be staying and whether he would like a drink. Eragon remembered the questions he had asked Murtagh on the way here. Generically they were more personal such as where are our parents, apparently they were dead and who is our father, this had stumped him for a moment before he said he was an important noble. Those had been his most important questions to himself but he had asked scores of others. He really did have as Brom said as many questions as leaves on a tree, he thought smiling wryly

"So," he said standing up. "Whose up for a drink."

Everyone chorused in agreement and Murtagh flashed him a relieved smile quickly and Eragon smiled back. They where brothers and brothers helped each other. And that included distracting people who are asking far to many questions, unless he thought grinning the person asking questions is yourself.

"Well I would pay but I don't have enough money so chip in," Eragon said laughing. Everyone gave some money after a little bit of grumbling but Murtagh put in the most with the least bit of grumbling. Eragon was confused by this for a moment before remembering his father was an important noble. Murtagh had probably grown up surrounded by wealth.

He walked quickly to the bar to purchase the four mugs of ale. Waiting for the ale to be ready he leaned against the table and began to think about all the new things he had discovered that day.

"Boy," a raspy voice said startling him out of his thoughts. Eragon looked across to see Brom the village story teller. Pointing one finger at Murtagh who was sitting laughing with Abreich and Baldor. He asked, "Who's he?"

"Murtagh, he's my brother, I found him today isn't that amazing," Eragon gushed happily failing to see Brom's face whitening and the shards of glass among his feet sparkling.

"Your beers are ready Eragon," Morn said interrupting the conversation.

Eragon nodded and grabbed the four mugs each brimming with ale and walked over to the tale laughing. In the corner of his mind was a suspicion but he ignored it. Brom was always curious about new trader and visitors.

The four boys drank up and finished at different speeds with both Murtagh and Abreich finishing in one draught with Murtagh narrowly beating Abreich while it took Eragon two draughts and Baldor 3. His eyebrows went up in surprise Murtagh whoever he really was had clearly spent a lot of time drinking. The only other person who was almost that good at drinking was Roran. Think of the devil and here he comes Eragon thought smiling as he spotted Roran heading over.

"Oi where's my beer," Roran asked arriving at the table.

"At the bar and while your at it get me one, I'm parched," Baldor said laughing. Eragon hid a laugh Baldor could never hold his drink as well as the others could. Roran stomped up to the bar after collecting everyones money and bought more beer. The five boys drained their beer quickly and made small talk. Eragon smiled feeling the warm tingling in his finger tips and ears from the drink and he feel a small fuzziness in his mind.

"Murtagh your turn," Abreich slurred pushing him up.

"Yeah go," Eragon joked . "Your not a proper Carvahall member till you've bought your first beer,"

Eragon's eyes followed Murtagh as he walked off to the bar. He relaxed for a moment spotting Brom talking to Murtagh before seeing Murtagh back off nervously right into Parr. Eragon's hand clasped his head in shock as right in front of him a bar fight began. It was chaos limbs flying everywhere old grudges avenged and new ones begun . Eragon danced backwards keeping out the way, he didn't have a death wish besides Garrow would murder him if he had to pay a fine. Eragon glanced to the side to his friends for proof they shared the same feeling and saw no one, cursing his friends as he looked back to the centre of the fight and spotted Abreich's blonde mop. Eragon's eyes scanned the crowd recognising Murtagh's dark hair and Roran's brown head. Scowling Eragon dived into the throng and grabbed both boys by the hair taking advantage of their distraction he yanked them out of the fight. "Murtagh you've been her less than a day and your already in a bar fight," Eragon said addressing the dark haired youth who looked sheepishly at the floor. "and Roran what will Katrina say when she hears of this." Roran scowled remembering Katrina and quickly mirrored Murtagh in looking abashed att the ground.

The three boys hurried back as fast as they could hoping to get home before the hangover began. Eragon walked around trying to remember all the shortcuts and trying to stop Roran and Murtagh from falling over and hurting themselves. All three boys had consumed the same amount of beer but Eragon definitely held it better a fact he was intensely grateful. The journey home was over quickly and Eragon could see Garrow's disapproving glare as he hurried over and took Roran's weight of his shoulder. Eragon grimaced as he rubbed his shoulder and continued carrying Murtagh in,"Where should I put him?"

"Take him to you and Roran's room he can sleep in Roran's bed. I'll put Roran in the kitchen," Garrow replied

Eragon grunted affirmatively as he headed into his room. Dropping Murtagh on to Roran's bed he turned around and jumped into bed and having pulled the covers up fell asleep

here's another hope you like it and sorry about the wait and thanks to all my reviewers, favourites and follows I love you all and it really makes my day to see them. Literally I was jumping off the ceiling when I came on and saw all the reviews,favourites and follows :):)

Morrigan


	4. Chapter 4-The Stone

Eragon woke up hangover and cruelly shoke the snoring Murtagh awake. "Morning," he whispered more for the sake of his own head than Murtagh and glared at Murtagh as he rolled over and resumed sleeping. Smiling unmercifully he pushed Murtagh out of his bed and onto the floor with a thump. Smirking at the tangle of limbs on the floor which was Murtagh Eragon hurried downstairs to collect a simple breakfast which consisted of a fraction of a loaf. Eragon lifted his eyes up to meet Murtagh's who stood angrily in the door way somewhat regretfully and shrugged he still had bruises from that bar fight. Nibbling on the corner of the bread he saw Murtagh shoulder his pack and walk outside. Eragon shrugged again. What was his problem? Meh didn't really matter he told himself but his curiosity was piqued but were was he going and that pack was wriggling? Eragon resolved to find out before he walked out and began work on the farm. As he worked in a companiable silence with Roran he mulled over different schemes in his head before one train of thought came through. He had to look in the pack and a small part of him squirmed in excitement at finding an answer to this question. The next thought in his head was how. He quickly answered himself; tonight when Roran and Murtagh head out to Carvahall and when Garrow went to see Horst he could look through the bag. Then he would have an hour to look through the pack and to study any discoveries. This descided he resolved to wait.

"Eragon we're going to Carvahall. Wanna join us?"

Eragon rolled his eyes. Roran and Murtagh would he predicted end up in a bar fight and probably end up beaten up and trashed. Thanks but no thanks besides if he went he wouldn't be able to rummage through Murtagh's bag. "No I'm staying home. I think I've got a cold," Eragon said making his voice hoarse and croaky. He winced after he was done that was a little over the top. Garrow had already left he just needed to get rid of Murtagh and Roran.

"You sure," Murtagh said. Eragon could hear him quietly conversing with Roran before they evidently came to a decision and Eragon could hear the door slam shut. Smiling smugly he slipped of his bed where he had been reclining lazily and jumped up happily. Running downstairs he looked around to make sure no one was about and got himself a piece of bread. Looking around cautiously Eragon made his way to his bedroom conscious as any sinner is of every creak in he floor boards and of every sound outside. Darting into his room he heaved Murtagh's pack onto his bed and opened it allowing its contents to fall out. Eragon picked up the hunting knife for a moment running his fingers over the shiny metallic hilt before casting it down. The next object he could see was strips of salted beef. Eragon frowned as he looked at them. Why did Murtagh have a stash of meat in his bag. Eragon cast aside a coil of rope and a dozen arrow heads before at the very bottom he spotted what seemed to be a scarlet gem. Eragon picked it up and ran his finger along it ad noted it's flexibility, part of him wondered where it came from and spent minutes pouring over it. Then Eragon disappointed turned to put everything away when at the bottom of the pack he could see a blue stone. Smiling like a chid on Christmas morning Eragon reached in and removed the stone grinning. In silent awe he ran the tips of his fingers on the stone it was a smooth sky blue and shone brightly almost exuding a light of its own. Eragon caressed the stone protectively an urge to keep it ran through him to his toes.

Starting as he heard heavy footsteps he swore loudly before his head flicked back to the door as the footsteps came closer. Quickly he tipped the contents of the bag back in side. He frowned as he realised he had left the blue stone out. Frowning he found himself flinging the rock under his bed covers, kicking the bag of the bed and jumoing under his covers almost ontop of the egg. Eragon's breaths sped up as he heard Murtagh enter the room and hoped he would not notice the pack had moved. Eragon sighed as he heard Murtagh get into bed and start snoring. He must be drunk. Very drunk. Eragon rolled over uncomfortably because of the egg in his bed before settling on his side with his body moulded in a ball around the egg protecting it from any and all attackers and fell asleep. Into a deep deep sleep.

His sleep was punctured with vivid dreams of dragons flyng and of a battle. He could see death and bloodshed and a black dragon destroying the other smaller combatants but other the top almost contradicting the dream he could hear an elf maid singing. Then his dream changed and he was spinning round in circles no longer a passive observer but a member of the dream and as he spun he heard the girl in his arms open her blue eyes wide and she whispered into her ear "Wake up."

Eragon rolled over onto his back and his eyelids fluttered open. The bright light blinded him for a moment and he had just sat up when he was able to see things clearly. His eyes narrowed in confusion as he felt a weight on his feet. He moved to swat whatever it was off when he felt an almost icy cold flash of water hit his palm before smarting. He winced and finally fully waking up he saw at the end of his bed perched precariously on his feet a dragon.

The dragon was like the sky just before twilight contrasting to her stomach which was a far lighter shade of the sky. Her wings were a sapphire colour and were the darkest shade on her. Eragon smiled decision already made. He would keep the dragon and face all that came with her. He picked her up and held her gently in her arm.

"Hello little one" he murmured under his breath.

_Eragon_

**Sorry this chapter is so late. Life and tests happened as well as me loosing some inspiration and I know that is a really bad excuse and it really annoys me when anyone says that, but I suffered through it and here is the next chapter finally. hope you enjoy and remember read and review if you want to make this girls day very happy :):):) And thank you to everyone who has reviewed. And keep reading**


	5. Chapter 5-Dragons

"Morzan," Murtagh said loudly in his sleep while simultaneously rolling over onto his front.

Eragon's eyes flicked away from the dragon perched on his bed and to his sleeping brother. Padding over to Murtagh he looked down and prepared to shake him awake. Eragon gasped as he touched Murtagh's shoulder it was slick with cold sweat that caused his light undershirt to stick to his clammy skin. Eragon gingerly touched his forehead and sighed in relief when it was cold. It was just a nightmare. A small squeal alerted him to the dragon and he hid the dragon behind his bed under his bed sheets. Satisfied with the rudimentary hiding place he wincing slightly at the course method attempted to shake Murtagh gently awake.

Eragon swore loudly when Murtagh refused to wake up. He could hear Murtagh murmuring other words under his breath but the only one he could hear properly other than Morzan was 'Galbatorix' which unnerved Eragon: why would Murtagh be so afraid of Galbatorix? Eragon asked himself before remembering the dragon egg in his rucksack. He must have stolen it. A shiver of fear ran through Eragon at the thought of Galbatorix finding the baby dragon and allowed Eragon to muster the courage to shake Murtagh even harder until the sleeping teenager woke up with a jolt. Eragon could almost see Murtagh's heart pounding through his light undershirt that was stuck to his torso as he sat up.

"bad dream?" Eragon asked casually sitting down on the bed. Part of him felt like he could remember the name Morzan from somewhere like a distant memory. He obviously knew who Galbatorix was; he took enough of their taxes. Morzan was probably a noble in Galbatorix's court who Murtagh had encountered and a trader could have easily mentioned the name to him. Eragon thought almost trying to persuade himself it wasn't anything darker

"Yes," Murtagh gasped.

"Join the club. I had a dream about dragons. Want to spill?" Eragon asked trying to pretend he wasn't a little bit interested in whatever Murtagh had to tell him which he was. Not that he had only a selfish interest in it as he knew from experience that nightmares where better shared and he did genuinely care about Murtagh but the knowledge he could learn was beckoning to him.

Murtagh almost answered before clamming up and beginning to get dressed studiously ignoring Eragon. Eragon sighed. He had jinxed it; Murtagh clearly was running away from something which scared him. This realisation scared him as he analysed Murtagh. Then he realised something which was almost worse...what if they came here.

Having thought this Eragon threw his clothes on and lay somewhat awkwardly on his bed as he waited for Murtagh to turn away. Sighing relief as Murtagh left he grabbed the dragon glad for a moment about Murtagh blanking him. Eragon considered briefly leaving going out the normal way but changed his mind, if Roran found him, or Murtagh for that matter it would be over. Rooting through his mind for a moment he decided to ,after discarding a diversion, climb out the window as it was probably the easiest method to escape notice.

Jumping out the window surefootedly and landing on his feet he started running to the woods, he was almost there when he heard Roran calling to him "Eragon."

Eragon cursed under his breath and dropped the dragon to the floor behind his back and turned sheepishly around. "Yeah," he yelled back watching Roran run over to him quickly. "Hide," he murmured to the dragon as Roran drew up.

"Going to...Carvahall...chisel being mended...want to come," Roran said between pants.

Eragon's eyes flickered over Roran's open face ,that resembled Garrow's so much, unable to meet his eyes fully. "Not today, tomorrow would be great though," Eragon said. It would be good to see Brom though, Eragon didn't know how much he could ask without giving anything away, but regardless it would be useful. He did need to name this dragon sooner or later as at the moment it would just

"Good I'll tell Garrow," Roran said running back off having regained his breath.

Eragon breathed out a sigh of relief as he saw Roran leave before he turned around and scanned the undergrowth for the small vivid blue dragon. Eragon grimaced at the thought of the missing dragon being found by his family. Where could it be? Leaning up on to his tippy toes he looked around trying to see the dragon. Eragon sighed again as he moved to stand fully on his feet, that dragon was good as hiding.

"Dragon, where are you?" Eragon said out loud to the trees.

"Missing something?" Murtagh said from somewhere behind Eragon

Eragon debated with himself whether he could tell Murtagh about the dragon. It was probably the best thing to do Eragon thought, Murtagh had probably heard him talking to the dragon. But another part of him interjected telling Murtagh would endanger the dragon and he must keep the dragon safe above all else. But the first part of him argued back that surely the dragon would be safer with him instead of wandering alone in the woods. Deciding to tell Murtagh he spun round to face the black haired teen when he spotted a blue shape caught in Murtagh's eyes squirming to get free. "Dragon," Eragon cried ambiguously before running over and scooping the baby dragon into his arms and cuddling it. "Where was it?"

"It's a she and I found her wandering alone in the middle of the woods. Care to explain?" Murtagh asked every word lanced with anger and sarcasm.

"Well...You were out...got bored...sorry" Eragon mumbled quietly fully ashamed of the realisation of exactly what he had actually done and at getting caught; before he realised something. "What were you doing in the woods?" Eragon smiled as he delivered the last sentence the tables were changed now

"I... er...was going on a walk in the woods," Murtagh said awkwardly. Eragon rolled his eyes Murtagh was a really bad liar.

"Uh huh?" Eragon asked curiously. Eragon stepped forward before hearing a roaring sound and stepping back holding the inquisitive she dragon in his arms tightly. What was going on he asked himself mentally. Eragon had finally mustered all his courage when he caught a glimpse of red through the trees. Courage gone he turned to run before he caught sight of a red dragon stalking towards him

"Barzul!" Murtagh cursed loudly

**And there we have it the 5th chapter of Dragon Fire. Hope you enjoyed please review and sorry for the wait I tried my best to make this intresting and sorry for the cliffie**

**Morrigan**


	6. Chapter 6-Revelations

Eragon attempted to raise one eye brow in a mysterious manner but succeeded in lifting two. "Anything you want to tell me?"

Murtagh looked at his feet noncommittally before bitting one lip a little anxiously "would you believe me if I said it was a coincidence?" he tried.

Eragon's eyebrows crept even higher up his fore head. Murtagh better cough up he thought angrily someone had a lot of explaining to do. Then again the dragoness in his arms probably also merited an explanation or at least an excuse instead of the silence he was currently providing.

"Thought not," Murtagh said looking up grimacing. "Fine Eragon, Vanilor...Vanilor, Eragon."

Eragon rolled his eyes; was that supposed to be an explanation because to him that was more of an introduction. Stepping forward he caught a glimpse of sunlight hitting the wine red scales an bouncing off. Vanilor was around the size of a horse and on his back was fastened a brown leather saddle. Vanilor's one eye that Eragon could see was a vermillion and seemed to follow him as if it had identified him or the dragon in his arms as a threat. His body was a crimson colour like blood and his wings were a burgundy colour that Eragon associated with wine but when a few seconds later when outstretched away from the rest of his bulk where a shade of auburn that Eragon recognised as being very similar to a girl in Carvahall. He was spectacular but terrifying Eragon thought stepping away almost self conscious of his long analysis of the red dragon that was undoubtedly male.

"Who are you?" Eragon hollowly. He thought he could trust Murtagh then he turned up with a massive fire breathing lizard.

"Your brother, Selena's son," Murtagh answered.

"No tell me the full story. No more lies, no more evasion just the plain truth please?" Eragon said almost pitifully cursing himself as he said it. He sounded pathetic but it was the truth, he was sick of these lies all the little things. Like even who was their father?

"I was born in Galbatorix's court it was like being raised in a nest of vipers the same people who may be kind to you one day would betray you the next and not even loose a nights sleep over it. Our father died when I was 3 and mother followed soon after leavig leaving me denfenseless. I was lucky you could say or ridiculously unlucky depending on your viewpoint but Galbatorix...this sounds weird but took me under his wing protecting me from all. The infant lord to a wide amount of areas held a lot of power and I idolised Galbatorix you could say; he was the closest I had to a paternal figure. You had Garrow who loved you. I had power hungry bastard who if he had his way would destroy the world."

"What happened?" Eragon asked. It was weird yes even he admitted that but it seemed fairly idyllic nothing which would have made Murtagh have to flee to Carvahall with a dragon and have nightmares that terrified to the amount that Murtagh had been scared by.

"It was four months ago I was just seventeen and Galbatorix came to my room and the naive fool I was believed his honeyed words and when he handed over to me the two gemlike eggs I treasured them. Hoping and preying one would hatch and when the ruby one hatched the next evening a shiver of fear ran through me. I then ran through the list of names I had collected from the tomes in the library and Vanilor was named. That's the happy bit done I suppose," Murtagh said grimacing. "Galbatorix came not kindly as he had done before and demanded me to swear fealty to him. I told him I needed to sleep on it; Galbatorix accepted it and that night I escaped by the light of the moon through my window. I don't know how I did it but Vanilor hid in my pack with the other egg and I fled terrified."

Eragon nodded before he realised something and exclaimed "you can help me name her?"

"Course," Murtagh agreed his mournful miserable face becoming cheerful rapidly. "Well there was as you want a female dragon Opheilia, Leonora, Mirmel, Vervada, Luneria, Solaris, Dimanda...oh and Saphira. Does that help I can't remember any others off the top of my head but those might help. Come on ask her."

Eragon looked at the dragon in his arms warmly he ran through the names quickly he almost thought Opheilia it was beautiful but it wasn't quite right Vervada again came close but wasn't quite it. Dimanda was nice but a bit tacky. His mind then went to the other gem like name Saphira which instantly he knew was it the second he murmurred it it under his voice. "Anything else I need to know," he asked Murtagh.

"Well you have telepathy well at least I have it with Vanilor and you can read other peoples minds." Murtagh stated after a minute or two of deliberation.

"You've tried?" Eragon said. It was the first thing that had come into his mind.

"Well...it was useful in poker enabling me to well...win" Murtagh said slightly bashfully.

Eragon face palmed, his mind was reeling from all this new information, while a small bit questioned Murtagh's morals. He couldn't quite grasp all this information he had been handed he was part of this massive order the names Murtagh had listed so easily echoed in his mind. For once he felt like something bigger than what he really was a sense of belonging. And his father and mother where dead a lump almost stuck in his throat which he tried to swallow briefly at least it was better than thinking they had abandoned him. Then his mind turned to the whole mind reading thing that sounded awesome extending his consciousness in the only way he could imagine.

_Saphira _he called almost from one side of tunnel to here.

_Eragon _

**And there we have it another chapter so soon after the other but I had the time so I wanted to write this. Please Read and Review and two things 1) I renamed Thorn because how dragony is Thorn and I think my Murtagh wouldn't name his dragon Thorn. 2) will anyone here murder me if I don't pair Eragon with Arya because at the moment I am not planning on doing so. So review if you want your view to make an impact.**

**This is rather random but on topic with the whole murder thing but at school we are doing this game in which we literally have to both murder and avoid being murdered by people in the school which is totally terrifying and led to many people hiding in the bathrooms but its fun and I am proudly alive.**

**oh yeah and one more thing Luneria, Solaris and Dimanda are stolen from the series by Chashotgunn(i think that's how you spell it) the Bloodforge, Bloodkin and Bloodlines one because I wanted Murtagh to know more than 5 names so eah they don't belong to me. Just saying so no one accuses me of stealing them. **

**Morrigan :)**


	7. Chapter 7-Eragon I

The next day Eragon woke up to Roran yelling him to wake up then he remembered about the promise he had made. He somewhat regretted now that he was being forced to wake up early but he still wanted to go. After all he couldn't abandon Roran to Horst and he did need to see Brom. If he were to abandon Roran he would probably end up drunk and lost as Roran's sense of direction went out the window as soon as he drunk even just one tankard of ale. As he climbed out of bed he flicked his head to glance at Murtagh's bed. It was empty; Murtagh must be with the dragons Eragon thought. That thought comforted him as it meant little Saphira would not be alone but instead be with both Valinor who Murtagh assured was capable of hunting for her and caring for her and Murtagh who would be able to make sure he didn't actually step on her by mistake."Coming," Eragon yelled down stairs as he frantically dressed and prepared to join Roran.

Both cousins after an unspoken conversation spoken through eye rolls, raised eyebrows and a myriad of facial expressions headed out of their door Roran leading the way. The walk from the farm to Carvahall was at the annoying length when it is long enough to tire you but not quite long enough to be counted as exercise and Eragon after arriving in the bustling town rubbed his calf gingerly the fact that he hadn't done enough exercise was annoyingly apparent. And Roran had been the one to to come up with the idea to run the remaining mile; he had said that he needed to get to Carvahall quickly otherwise Horst would close but Eragon was fairly confident that he just wanted to see Katrina. His cousin was besotted with the copper haired girl and Eragon knew that she felt the same. Murtagh in the few days he had stayed had already started placing bets on when he would propose but Eragon knew Roran would only propose when he was certain she would say yes and if he was able to support her easily because he was so proud. Not that that was a bad thing, it was just a fact.

Turning the corner he watched Roran abandon him and smiled almost furtively as he headed down the narrow lane to Brom's house. Brom had moved there shortly after Eragon had been born and had been the village story teller for as long as Eragon could remember. He knew Murtagh would be angry if he knew but he needed to know more about being a dragon rider. He needed answers though and more than what Murtagh could tell him and Brom was the only person who knew what he had to know. Having knocked on the door and been invited in; Eragon ducked under the low doorway into Brom's home.

Brom was lounging if one could lounge in a hard wooden chair smoking a pipe with a blissful expression on his face which lasted until he heard Eragon enter.

"Oi, what do you want," he grunted.

"Tell me everything about dragon riders?" Eragon asked.

"Well, they were founded centuries ago or even thousands of years ago. It was between dragon and elves it had lasted ten years already and there seemed to be no other future except extinction of both species when a young elf, no more than a hundred, found a white dragon egg. He was enchanted by this egg but most importantly-unable to kill it. He raised the dragon naming it Bid'Daum and they travelled Alagaesia uniting the dragons with the elves forming the riders. Riders were more powerful than a mere man and when they turned all their might to one thing they would achieve it. They were the peacemakers and the warriors. They were the law."

"Did you ever meet one?" Eragon asked. Common sense told him that Brom couldn't or he would have died long ago but the way Brom talked was like he was remembering something like it had happened yesterday.

"Go," Brom said and Eragon fled away from Brom and his memories

Eragon wandered away confused heading towards Horst in the desperate hope that Roran would be there. It had all gone wrong, terribly wrong. As he walked he became aware of the children laughing in the village, small batering going on at stalls and of donkey's braying. Theese common ordinary sounds almost pulled Eragon back to normality and by the time he arrived at Horst he was completely calm.

Heading to the forge he spotted Roran picking up a small bundle and could pick out Albreich's blonde head. Smiling with relief he quickly headed inside the forge. Again just like the market everything seemed completely normal while still feeling totally alien. He almost bit his lip in nervousness but he stopped himself. This was his village and he wasn't afraid.

Walking home Roran attempted to make idle conversation but Eragon's mind wasn't there. He did vaguely hear Roran bring up his visit though Eragon suspected there was a lot he wasn't telling him. But the thing that mattered the most of all the things he had brought up was that he hadn't gotten a job which he would have gotten otherwise as he had been passed up for a boy in Therinford, the employer in question coming from there himself. He felt a rush of relief flood through him before he began to think about Saphira. About all the doors that now where open to him. And his biggest decision whether or not to fight Galbatorix. Then he remembered his namesake. Eragon had been the beginning.

Was he the end?

**There we have it the seventh instalment in DragonFire. Hope you enjoyed read and review. By the way I am planning on pairing Arya up with Faolin and Eragon is up for grabs as it was roughly equal sorry if I annoyed anyone. Got a stupid science project about a rover to Mars which has taken up all my time sorry for the lateness. Also auditioned for Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe which I am really nervous **

**Morrigan :)):)**


	8. Chapter 8-They Know

It was maybe a month before anything noteworthy happened; Saphira had grown from a small hatchling to a fearsome (albeit small) predator and Vanilor at four and a half months was able to carry Murtagh for short distances and Eragon and Murtagh's friendship had grown. Eragon though despite the tranquillity was unsure as he felt like something bad was around the corner other than Morn kicking Murtagh out of the tavern permanently after the youth had begun another three bar fights each when he was near Brom and completely wasted.

The final of the three had begun when Murtagh ,having engaged in a drinking contest with Roran (the previous champion) and won, headed over to the bar when he had seen Brom who had muttered something under his breath which caused Murtagh to shove him in the chest and then it would have been an understatement to say things had escalated from there. It would suffice to say that afterwards both Murtagh and Brom had been banned permanently and that Morn had had to close the tavern for 3 days for repairs. And Eragon could clearly see that Murtagh was suffering from withdrawal symptoms and out of sympathy stopped visiting the tavern as much. This was a sentiment Roran refused to grasp and instead stared teasing Murtagh about his ban and about every little detail in the tavern to annoy Murtagh as much as he could. Roran was still annoyed from missing the miller and the job he had had free and Eragon was glad he had put of visiting Carvahall for a day as otherwise, well Roran might have taken that job and left. He had seen Roran kissing Katrina multiple times and knew from his drunken lovesick ramblings that he wished to wed her but still he wasn't ready to say goodbye to Roran for what could be months or even years.

As he slipped though the trees he reflected quietly on how his relation with Saphira had evolved. Long since gone where the days when he had viewed her as a pet or just a pet. Every time he talked to her he got to know her that bit better. It still felt like he was swimming in deep water sometimes as there were parts of her behaviour he just couldn't understand and their communication was easier and he was able to reach her even when they were up to 3 miles away. As for Murtagh he was well Murtagh and a big brother figure to Eragon. He already had Roran in the same role but Murtagh was 19 while Roran was 17 and unlike Murtagh had no idea about this new part of his life. Eragon did wonder how Murtagh knew so much but Murtagh would tell him before telling him about a fact about dragons which made him ask a question causing him to forget about his original one. The only answer he had gotten out of Murtagh had been about what Brom had said to him on the night of the first bar fight which was 'your hands are brown' which Eragon wasn't sure how much of it he actually believed given that, though Brom was weird he didn't want to believe that he was that weird and he knew that Murtagh wasn't lying so he presumed he had misunderstood given as he had consumed far to much beer to be wholly rational

_Saphira_ he cried.

_Little one_ she responded joyfully. Saphira only reached the base of his rib cage so calling him little one was not true but Eragon appreciated the thought, and it would be true soon enough. She had become more beautiful and intimidating if that was possible. Her ivory white claws and blue spikes both had a silver sheen to them that shone prettily and her eyes were literally windows to the soul portraying her every passing emotion.

_Where's Murtagh?_ he asked. He needed to ask Murtagh something relatively quickly. _Do you like Roran?_

_I've never met Roran but I think he is nice and Murtagh should be here soon. _Saphira said tactfully.

The two lapsed into a silence as they waited for Murtagh and Vanilor. Eragon could see Saphira finishing of the remnants of a stag she had brought down earlier and picking up a fallen branch began to carve out a small figurine shaped like a dragon. Running his calloused thumb over the shape he had just begun to carve out snuck a glimpse at Saphira for any inspiration whatsoever and calling on his memory of both Vanilor and Saphira began to make the dragon take shape. He was just carving out the scales when he glimpsed a flash of red and saw Vanilor land in front of him. Sighing he dropped the figurine before rolling his eyes at Murtagh.

"Am I late?" Murtagh asked as he leapt down. Eragon rolled his eyes; Murtagh was reckless to say the least and enjoyed jumping from high objects to the ground; He also took fashionably late to a whole new level.

"Murtagh what do you think about Roran?" Eragon asked cutting to the chase.

"He's nice, trustworthy and definitely loyal. He would stand be us no matter what," Murtagh said smiling before realising what Eragon had been driving at and his jaw dropped. "You want to tell him." Eragon nodded. "Why?"

"He's my brother," Eragon said simply before training the puppy eyes on Murtagh. "Please."

Murtagh rolled his eyes at Eragon before nodding. "Fine,"

...

Eragon burst though the trees he knew Roran was going to be in Carvahall and didn't expect this to be easy. In his mind he ran through different ideas before discarding all of them. It was tricky working out how to phrase it as you couldn't really just come up to him and say "I stole a dragon egg from Murtagh which than hatched and know I'm a dragon rider and so is Murtagh". He had to ease him into it slowly, if that was even possible. Eragon grimaced as he spotted Roran's mop of brown hair and began to walk slowly over. He hesitated before making the final step and bridging the small gap remaining between them. "Roran can I show you something?" he asked ambiguously.

"Sure," Roran said lightly. "What's it?"

_Shoot _Eragon thought to Saphira he hadn't prepared an answer to that.

_It's a surprise_ Saphira suggested to him and Eragon had said that to Roran before taking off leaving Roran to trail in the dust and be forced to follow him without any or at least many questions. As Eragon ran he began to panic about Roran's reaction to the dragons and to him finding out that he had gone behind his back and become a dragon rider with Murtagh. Eragon panic worsened as he saw a tree marked by Saphira's clawing and could see Roran's frown grow.

"Eragon, are you sure about this? Is it safe?" Roran asked stopping running.

No, there are just two fire breathing lizards who can fly, wildlife and the natural hazards which you find in woods; Eragon wanted to snap but he restrained himself and instead said evasively, "I think it's safe. Come on."

Before turning around he thought he spotted hooded figure but he shook his head angrily. He was being an idiot and began running again. Soon he had reached the clearing and whistling twice loudly and smiled as he felt mentally Saphira drawing closer. He opened his eyes ,which he hadn't realised were closed and his lips twisted into Roran's expression which was a fusion between awed and terrified. Then Murtagh arrived swooping down on his red mount and it would be an understatement to say things escalated from there. Eragon rolled his eyes, Roran yelled and Murtagh, well Murtagh was Murtagh and smiled insolently at everyone. "Roran, chill, it's just a massive red fire breathing flying lizard. No biggie," Murtagh pointed out sarcastically, or least Eragon thought that must have been sarcastic; then again it was Murtagh.

"It's a bloody dragon!" Roran yelled, causing the few birds who hadn't already flown off to alight.

"And?" Murtagh said smiling broadly, until Eragon thwacked him over the head causing him to let out a muffled "Ouch!"

Eragon smiled at Roran before beckoning him over to stroke Saphira. He was pleased that Roran hadn't run away, but Roran had always been brave. Not reckless like Murtagh was but he had a quiet bravery to him that Eragon admired. "She's my dragon; her name is Saphira," Eragon said. Roran didn't respond instead keeping his eyes down like you would if you approached a horse; he cagily raised one hand up before grimacing as Saphira bending down pushed her snout into his hand. Eragon laughed out loud, "She's not a horse. You can make eye contact." Roran eyes slowly slid up to latch on Saphira's and only then seemed to take in the full size and magnitude of the dragon. He calmed down for a little before he spotted Vanilor behind and then his eyes widened in terror at how much larger this dragon was then Saphira. "That's Vanilor," Eragon introduced. "He's Murtagh's dragon."

"Figures, Murtagh would have the massive bloody red dragon wouldn't he?" Roran grunted asking himself a rhetorical question.

"Yah," Eragon said absentmindedly before turning around. He though he had heard a noise in the brambles but there was nothing. Sighing he turned around back to Murtagh but again he heard the noise. "Murtagh, stop it," he barked. Stepping forward cautiously he crept slow and quiet to the spot from which he heard the noise and looking down from above spotted a balding head beneath him. "Hello," he said mock cordially. The figure stepped back and Eragon even before he revealed himself knew it was Brom. "What are you doing?" he inquired harshly.

"I want to join you," Brom said proudly. "You will need my advise, I know all there's to know about dragon."

"I don't trust you Murtagh said stalking up to Eragon's right shoulder. Vanilor looming threateningly behind him.

Eragon empathised but he somewhat agreed with Brom. He did know a lot about dragons and their riders and that amount of intell could help. Murtagh did know a lot but if Brom's tales where anything to go by he knew more. "Why, do you want to come?"

"Your story," Brom said scratching in throat with one hand. Eragon's eyes narrowed as he saw the other hand fasten on the hilt of what looked like a sword under his cloak.

"He want's to use us," Murtagh counselled "We don't need him."

"No. But I do," Eragon whirled round to see a gorgeous girl in front of him and his words dried up in his throat as he nodded sheepishly. She had black hair like jet that fell to the small of her back and was braided out her face at the front in two identical braids. The dark hair stood out against her ivory-white skin and dainty features. Her eyes drew his and were emerald green and deep and haunting as if she had lived for a thousand years and as he spotted delicate pointed ears he realised she could have as she was an elf. She was clad in soft leather leggings and a smooth beige tunic that only just reached the waist of the leggings. An oversized brown coat went over that and was open the back of it reaching her mid thigh and swirling mysteriously around and a sword hung openly from her belt around her waist.

"Brom, I need you. Faolin has been captured. He is in Gil'ead. We must fly." the elf implored.

"Arya, how did you get here?" Brom asked lost for words.

"I rode Firnen. We must rescue him!" Arya insisted.

"Boys, go back to Carvahall now," Brom commanded.

"They can't I gave my pursuers the slip but they went on they're..."Arya began.

"What have they done?" Roran asked desperately.

"They're burning the village."

**And there we have it chapter 8 of Dragon fire. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I am sorry about the wait but it was Easter and I had a French exchange and visited Ireland and just had no time whatsoever but on the plus side this chapter has taken ages to write but it is by far my longest and hopefully they will all be this long but I somewhat doubt that and the action is finally starting. Carvahall is burning what will happen to Katrina, Garrow, Horst, Baldor and Albriech. Share your theories on what will happen to them. By the way I didn't get a part in Narnia which sucks.**

**Anyway please review and signing off**

**Morrigan**


	9. Chapter 9-Introductions and Enemies

"What the hell," Eragon said outraged. "What haven't you been telling me?" He though he could trust Brom but now, now he didn't know what to do. How could he bring Brom with him now. Brom had looked after him as a child but now he was showing his true character what type of secretes was he hiding? why had he lied for 15 years?

"Eragon later, I'm sorry but I can't deal with this now. What happened to Faolin?" Brom asked dismissing Eragon flippantly.

Tears smarted to Eragon's eyes and he felt a surge of anger build up inside him as well as hurt at how Brom was ignoring what he had said without a second thought. After all this time he thought he might at least listen to him. "No I won't shut up give me answer." he demanded before regretting it as he realised how much of a spoilt child he sounded.

"Brom they captured him. Faolin's in Gil'ead they'll torture him, kill him," Arya pleaded her eyes shining with unshed tears. Eragon pitied her yes but Brom should give him answers first. Besides this girl Arya couldn't be any older than him and Brom had lived here his entire life so he didn't understand how she even knew him.

"What did you say about the village being on fire?" Roran asked his eyes flashing desperately.

"Eragon calm down your acting like a child, deep breathes. Arya you too calm down. We'll save Faolin it'll all work out Fine. I promise," Brom said trying to appease both parties while not hearing Roran in the cacophony of noises.

"What's happening to Katrina?" Roran demanded loudly everything else seeming to fall silent

Arya frowned sadly,"If she was in the village she's dead. I'm sorry,"

Roran broke down kneeling on the floor, hand pressed to his mouth to try to stop the tears but they kept pouring down his face. He looked up and etched on his face was misery

"Who were these pursuers?" Eragon asked. They had destroyed his family, his world they would pay. And they would pay soon.

"They are named the Ra'zac. They're still there though they will destroy you if you go back," Arya informed them sounding significantly unemontional

"Sorry to interrupt the happy families," Murtagh said sarcastically joining into the the conversation for the first time. "But while I'm fine with going after this 'Faolin' guy these 'ra'zac' just destroyed our village. We destroy theirs." Murtagh said smiling broadly at everyone as Vanilor let out a roar above him. "Deal."

Eragon was surprised but after Murtagh's suggestion everything simmered down. He didn't get the answers he wanted but if he was traveling with him for the next indefinite amount of time sooner or later Brom would crack. Roran had pulled himself together and decided to get revenge for Katrina and everyone else who had perished in the flames. Brom, well Brom was most bugged by the fact that he had lost his prized collection of pipes but he didn't really have anyone he cared about dead. And Arya well he didn't get what her problem was it was something to do with this 'Faolin' guy.

As Eragon pushed through some brambles watching Arya. She had said that she needed to show them something but Eraon couldn't help watching her; she was just so different to all the girls in Carvahall, even Katrina. Then a wave of sorrow washed through him all those girls he had known were dead and the children her had known Elmund, Nolfavrell and his siblings would never grow up and Elaine's baby would never be born. It was her fault he kept on thinking she didn't seem to care about all those people she had killed as surely as if she had had wielded the sword herself. The only person she felt pity was for her precious Faolin. She could at least pretend to care about everyone she had killed.

"Elf, where are we going," Roran asked coldly. He had been refusing to call Arya by her name because Eragon knew that Roran was blaming her for murdering Katrina and refused to forgive her. He had really loved her and now she was dead he was broken and couldn't build himself up again. Eragon tried to sympathise but he couldn't. He had never been in love unless you counted the traders daughter he had had a crush on when he was 13; he could scarcely remember her name it had begun with a B or a P and she had been beautiful. Murtagh was on the other hand soaring above on Vanilor happily or at least as happily as you could when your home had been burnt down while Saphira flew alongside. Murtagh did seem to be like a character in one of his favourite legends like Raclia the bloody dragon of Saryth the human so named for her blood red scales that were like drops of blood in the sky. He couldn't wait to be able to ride Saphira himself. He had ridden Vanilor once but Saphira was his dragon so when he got to ride her it would be awesome. He could imagine soaring through the sky on Saphira mucking around, having fun and flying for the sheer joy of flying.

"To somewhere amazing," Arya said smiling wilfully. Her long dark hair swirled around her face and Eragon thought with almost a tone of surprise that she looked happy.

They rounded a corner and then they saw it or maybe him. He was large, far bigger than Vanilor and Saphira put together. The scales on his sides and back were a deep forest green, while those upon his belly and pads of his feet were lighter some verging on being a white ivory colour. While his wings where pressed to his side, they were the colour of oak leaves and he could imagine when they were outstretched with the suns rays shining through them they would be like holly leaves. The only eye that a Eragon could see was like freshly cut grass in spring.

"This is Firnen," Arya said proudly.

"No, why does everyone have bloody dragons!" Roran yelled. "You don't have a dragon do you Brom." He questioned clasping Brom's shoulder desperately. Eragon hid a laugh Roran was truly outnumbered now with only Brom being dragonless.

"He's beautiful," Eragon said awestruck with a feeling like he finally was properly a dragon rider instead of just a farm boy from a tiny village in a forest.

"I prefer Vanilor," Murtagh said looking studiously unimpressed as he examined his finger nails before he spotted Eragon's incredulous expression. "I'm not biased but Firnen is pretty but Vani is epic

_Vani _Saphira joked

Eragon supressed a smile Murtagh and 'Vani' were definitely amusing. Eragon felt a wave of heat as Firnen blew fire into the sky and then full out laughed as he watched Arya mentally scold Firnen. "Jeez big guy temper tantrums are not cool. Just another reason why Vanilor is better," Murtagh commented offhandedly still not looking up. Eragon laughed again as Arya glared daggers at Murtagh's head while Murtagh attempted to seem unconcerned and instead looked idiotic as he snuck glances at the pissed off elf.

"Anyway but for travelling Firnen will carry me, Brom, Roran and Eragon while Murtagh will ride Vanilor and Saphira will fly alone understood?" Arya instructed.

"But we are going to kill the Ra'zac?" Eragon asked.

"Yes we will pick up supplies in Teirim then go to Dras Leona stop in at Gil'ead to save Faolin," Arya answered.

"Jeod?" Brom asked.

"Aye," Arya answered. "Go to bed boys. Brom we must talk." Arya implored.

Eragon sighed could they get anymore bloody cryptic. But right infront of three dragons lying on a hard earthy floor upon which every so often an ant or spider would creep on and after a few times he had been crawled over he felt like he really couldn't sleep so sitting up he heard Brom and Arya whispering and caught the odd word like "danger,", "death-trap,", "Varden," and all their names. _Their talking about us _Eragon thought dejected

_Don't worry little one they just want whats best for you _Saphira reassured

_Thank you _Eragon thought drifting off to sleep _Don't let the bugs bite_

_..._

The next morning Eragon awoke to the bright sunlight raining down on his face. Looking around blearily as his eyes adjusted to the bright light he spotted Brom awake with Arya stirring something in a pot which seemed to be part of an animal gut. Eragon sat up and pulling his tunic from the day before on he walked over to the two almost motionless figures. Looking inside the pot he grimaced seeing some type of porridge. Shaking Roran awake he moved over to Murtagh when he spotted the cold sweat that clung to his neck and then as he watched Murtagh began thrashing around in his bedroll. "Roran, Brom, Arya something's wrong with Murtagh this isn't the first time he's had these dreams. Arya and Brom shared a look. "What is it?' Eragon asked.

"It's his past," Arya said cryptically while Murtagh muttered words like Shruikan and Morzan and Galbatorix and then phrases which all seemed to follow the lines of an apology. Suddenly with a jolt Murtagh sat up sweat dripping from his forehead panting like he had just run a hundred miles and Vanilor let out a roar. "Leave him be," Arya commanded.

"Murtagh what's wrong?" Eragon whispered as soon as Arya turned around. "Please tell me."

"What you don't tell me your every dream why should I tell you?"Murtagh retorted turning away from Eragon and beginning to nibble on a bit of the porridge. Eragon sighed he knew Murtagh was right but he just wanted to help Murtagh. They were brothers weren't they; glaring at Murtagh's back he stalked over to Roran were they sat in a comfortable silence while Eragon mused on everything that had happened ever since Saphira hatched. He had gained a brother and he supposed glancing at Murtagh's turned back lost one, found the other half of his soul in Saphira, become part of something far greater and had his entire world go up in flames. It had been a very different world to this one he now found himself in. This one was full of fear and the way you felt like you were hunted like there was someone just behind who you couldn't see but was always there.

"Roran do you miss her?" Eragon asked tentatively.

"Who Katrina?" Roran responded

"No Aunt Marian. I never knew my mum; I wonder what she would say to all of this,"

"I didn't know Silena and have no idea what she would say but mum would say 'Inside now' " Roran said imitating his mother who had died in his early childhood. "And Garrow would say 'Idiot boys' and if he were in a bad mood 'bloody hell' " Roran imitated matching Garrows dry voice perfectly bringing a smile to Eragon's face. He would have hugged him but he didn't.

Eragon's eyes flicked over to Arya, "When do we leave?" he asked.

"At once,"

Eragon's pupils dilated and he nodded slowly. "Get a move on," Murtagh yelled perched atop Vanilor. "Before Galbatorix dies of old age,"

Arya gave Murtagh a frosty glance and appeared to bit back a retort while Eragon tried to hide a giggle he was going to be riding her dragon and it wouldn't be the best idea to piss her off before he even got on the dragon. "Uh Arya," Roran asked. "How do we actually get on Firnen?"

Eragon looked up and shrugged before saying,"With difficulty,"

"Human boys," Arya said in exasperation before uttering some swear words in elvish causing Eragon to be glad he didn't have a clue what she was saying especially given as Brom eyerows had raised in shock. "Watch and learn," Arya said mounting Firnen with a few agile leaps. Eragon nodded looking up at Firnen who seemed to reach the top of the trees and grabbing hold of his foot he began an ascent made up of something like rockclimbing and awkward clambering before seating himself behind Arya. Roran reached the top in a similar manner to Roran while Brom surprised everyone except Arya by reaching the top with far more grace than Eragon and Roran while complaining that he wasn't as young as he used to be.

Eragon tried to grip on with his legs like he was riding one of the horses on the farm thankful for the large extended saddle which covered Firnen's scales preventing them from skinning his legs. As Eragon struggled with maintaining his balance Firnen swooped down in a dive before re-joining Vanilor in the sky. Eragon begun to get the hang of it and asked Arya tentatively, "How many of us are there left?"

"5: Firnen and I; Vanilor and Murtagh; Vanir and Aelix; You and Saphira; Nasuada and a gold he-dragon whose name is eluding me."

"That means Saphira's the last female dragon right?" Eraon asked curiously.

"Aye, that's why I fear for her," Arya said.

"Why?" Eragon said. Everything seemed to get more confusing with every passing second.

"As the last female she will be the mother of he race and the Varden will make her have eggs the second she reaches sexual maturity so they have more dragons. Saphira's role will be to have eggs in this war even if she doesn't care for the other four dragons," Arya explained simply.

Eragon felt a wave of sorrow rush through him; Saphira deserved the best of everything not just to be a broodmare. Eragon with anger from this injustice rushing through him finally fell asleep. As he slept he saw a male elf with silver hair that reached the small of his back pleading with an unseen force before that image disappeared and he was know looking into a meadow in which he could see a jet black dragona little bit bigger than Saphira with a figure beside him and then a girl with skin like ebony standing beside a gold dragon that shimmered in the light of a gem that was above them. Before finally focusing on what seemed to be an old man atop a dragon missing a leg and felt a wave of sorrow at this magnificent beast handicapped in such a way. Then he felt like he was on Saphira and flew away from all the images that baffled him so much were they the other riders Arya had mentioned and then saw another image of a boy who was his age who looked a bit like him and appeared to have a similar nose as ridiculous as it sounded as well as looking a bit like Brom standing along side a dragon that looked like Saphira but was more turquoise instead the deep blue Saphira was. Eragon almost brought his hand up to reach for them when he was snapped out of his dream by screaming.

**A.N. And here we have it the next chapter of dragon fire it's been a bit of a wait but it's quite long (2500 words aprox.) I am considering merging early chapters together to make longer ones. Do you know if I can do that without loosing all the reviews for that chapter as an individual. If so review. Feel so sorry for Roran and who are all those people Eragon sees in his dreams review with your ideas. I would like to upload the next chapter when I have 30 reviews so either I'll wait till I have 30 or post when I feel like it.**

**Morrigan**


End file.
